Je prendrai sa place
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Mathieu veillais sur ses personnalités, mais le patron est en détresse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ainsi donc je signe ma 20eme fiction… waw, je sais que c'est peu par rapport à certains mais pour moi ça représente beaucoup ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et j'espère séduire ceux qui me découvrent ! Cet OS est dédié à **_**M L'inconnue**_ **et bien sûr Mathieu si cette fiction te dérange ça ne me posera aucun problème de la retirée du net ! (oh et le patron risque d'être un peu OOC… désoler mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de douceur, même s'il gardera son éternel caractère de merde)**

**Ainsi donc, je vous présente ma 20eme publication !**

**Enjoy !**

**Je prendrais sa place**

C'était une soirée agréable pour Mathieu, le Geek jouait, le Hippie tripait sur le canapé, Maître Panda bossait sa dernière chanson, le Prof montrait sa dernière expérience à la Fille et le Patron… Que faisait le Patron ? Mathieu ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et décida de se mettre en quête de sa personnalité la plus sombre. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, qui était l'endroit le plus probable où le trouver, le jeune homme entendit quelque chose qui le surprit un peu : un soupir énervé.

Frappant deux fois par pure politesse, Mathieu entra sans attendre le consentement de l'habitant de la chambre. Il trouva le Patron assis sur le côté de son lit, la tête entre les mains, ses lunettes posées près de lui, sa veste pendant, abandonnée, sur une chaise, son portable démonté au sol à l'autre bout de la pièce comme s'il venait d'être balancé avec rage. Surpris par le laisser aller du pervers, Mathieu s'accroupit face à l'une des parts de son âme et posa une main sur son épaule

''Ca va pas mec ?''

''T'occupes gamin, t'es trop jeune pour comprendre''

''Techniquement on a le même âge''

Le Patron releva la tête pour planter ses opales dans ceux de son créateur

''Okai gamin, puisque tu tiens vraiment à savoir… Ma pute m'a lâchée pour la soirée, mes bordels affichent complet donc pas moyen d'aller là-bas et mon agence de callgirl n'a personne à m'envoyer avant la semaine prochaine. Je suis en manque gamin.''

Sachant à quel point le sexe était important pour son camarade, Mathieu eu un peu pitié, mais il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, ce serait le pauvre Geek qui en ferait les frais…

''Je prendrai sa place'' Lâcha-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi

Le Patron posa une main sur la jambe de son créateur

''T'es sûr de toi gamin ? T'es pas obligé…''

''Antoine est trop fatigué par la création de son nouvel épisode pour s'occuper de moi, sauf que j'ai des besoins aussi, alors pourquoi pas… c'est un peu comme une masturbation améliorée après tout, techniquement on est la même personne.''

Réfléchissant à la phrase que Mathieu venait de prononcer, le Patron se dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas ? Ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux et ça laisserait le temps à Antoine de se reposer sans que Mathieu ne lui saute dessus à la première occasion. Un échange de bon procédé entre potes quoi.

Approuvant son créateur, le Pervers le remercia d'un baisé, chaste à l'origine, que Mathieu se fit un malin plaisir d'approfondir, caressant de sa langue les lèvres de son partenaire qui lui offrit l'accès de bonne grâce, appréciant la danse de leurs langues. Le youtuber frissonna lorsque son double commença à lui mordiller les lèvres, sans lui faire mal bien sûr, mais surtout il frissonna lorsque le Patron recueilli le visage de Mathieu dans ses mains. Ce pervers vicieux pouvait donc vraiment être doux et attentionné alors ? Il brisa tout de même le baiser et regarda l'homme en noir le temps de reprendre son souffle, mélangeant leur respiration saccadée qui s'échappait de leur bouche ouverte. Mathieu se pencha dans le cou du Patron pour y déposer un baiser et mordiller à son tour la peau offerte du criminel qui émit un léger gémissement

''Je te ne te fais pas mal ?'' Demanda par précaution le youtuber

''Nan gamin, t'inquiète pour ça''

Reprenant son petit manège un moment, il finit par s'écarter pour déboutonner l'éternelle chemise noire du criminel qui entraina son créateur, l'allongeant confortablement et se mettant à 4 pattes par-dessus lui pour reprendre l'avantage (vous avez sérieusement cru qu'il allait se laisser faire vous ?) et déboutonna à son tour la chemise de son créateur avant de la lui retirer, en profitant pour enlever la sienne qui le gênait. Il se pencha alors et posa sa bouche à la base du cou de l'autre avant de descendre lentement et langoureusement jusqu'à son nombril où il s'attarda quelques secondes avant de remonter encore plus lentement vers les tétons de Mathieu qui gémissait continuellement depuis quelques temps. Le Patron jouait tranquillement avec les excroissances de chaire, passant de l'une à l'autre sans gêne faisant jurer son créateur.

''Bordel mec, t'avais pas menti quand tu disais que t'étais ceinture noir de plaisir !'' (Coucou Haihaiel !)

Grognant de contentement après ce compliment, il retira la ceinture de son créateur mais ce dernier l'arrêta

''Mec, y'a pas que moi, je suis là pour que tu prennes du plaisir à l'origine…''

''C'est tes gémissements de pucelle effarouchée qui m'en donnent pour l'instant.''

''Hey, j'suis pas une pucelle, tu peux demander à Antoine !''

''Lui non plus c'est pas un puceau gamin, tu peux me croire sur parole…''

''HEY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS AVEC ANTO- Mgnnnph''

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car le Patron, ne supportant pas beaucoup les hautes décibels pleines de jalousie, avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de le faire taire de manière radicale : en l'occupant d'une autre façon. Avec sa langue par exemple.

Ayant relativement oublié ce pourquoi il était en train d'élever la voix contre son alter ego maléfique, il se rappela tout de même ce qu'ils faisaient (encore heureux quand même…) et prit soin de déshabiller le Patron au même rythme que ce dernier le déshabillait. La ceinture à enlever. Le bouton du jean. La braguette à descendre cran par cran. Le jean à descendre doucement. Très doucement. S'arrêter le temps de partager un baiser sauvage mais tendre. En profiter pour retirer les boxers, dernière barrière textile. Mathieu et le criminel jetèrent le même coup d'œil au même moment, oui en effet ils étaient tous les deux en érection. Remarquant leur même curiosité ils échangèrent un regard et rirent un peu : mêmes proportions au centimètre ! En même temps c'était normal, ils partageaient le même corps techniquement.

**À suivre...**

**(Oui parce que bon je suis fatiguée mais j'ai promis de publier dès ce soir alors voilà !)**

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? À bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc la suite et normalement la fin !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Le Patron avait marqué une pause, savourant le contact de sa peau avec celle de Mathieu qui avait fermé les yeux pour ressentir au mieux la caresse de la main du criminel qui faisait de lent aller-retour du bout de l'ongle sur l'une des jambes de son créateur.

Et puis décidant que ça avait assez duré, l'homme en noir utilisa sa main libre pour préparer Mathieu qui sursauta en sentant que son partenaire sautait si brusquement d'une étape à l'autre

''Euh, Patron?''

''Quoi gamin ?''

''J'aimerais que tu y ailles doucement, on est mieux montés qu'Antoine...''

''Je vois ce que tu veux dire gamin... J'vais voir ce que je peux faire.''

Légèrement rassuré par la bonne volonté du patron, Mathieu se détendit et se tourna obligeamment sur le ventre, laissant libre cour aux envies de son partenaire. Le Youtuber entendit le bruit caractéristique du déchirement d'un préservatif ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement, Antoine insistait toujours pour qu'ils se protègent même quand il était bourré.

''Tu te sens prêt gamin ?''

''Aussi prêt que l'on peut se sentir dans un moment pareil avec une telle compagnie mon cher.''

Laissant échapper un rire rauque, le criminel sexuel se fit une place dans le fondement de son créateur, toujours tout en douceur pour répondre au besoin d'adaptation du jeune homme qui l'accueillait gracieusement. Choisissant de ne pas laisser le plaisir de son ami à part, le Patron enroula des doigts à la base de la virilité de Mathieu et exerça les même va-et-vient que ceux qu'il faisait de l'autre côté de son anatomie, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, lui tirant autant de gémissements de contentement que de douleur. Mathieu accompagnait les deux mouvements de son bassin comme il le pouvait, fermant les yeux pour ressentir le mieux possible le mélange de sensations qu'offrait le Patron avec la douceur des caresses qu'il offrait d'un côté et la brutalité qu'il exerçait de l'autre.

''M-Mec, j-j'crois qu'je vais…''

''Moi aussi gamin, ta gueule''

Il ne leur suffit que de quelques gestes de plus de la part du plus expérimenté des deux pour venir, l'un dans le condom et l'autre sur leur ventre à tous les deux, faisant grogner le criminel qui se pencha pour en lécher un peu sous le regard étonné de son créateur, qui ne chercha finalement pas à comprendre. Pas encore tout à fait satisfait, le Patron -ayant nettoyé et jeté ce qui devait l'être- s'allongea à côté du youtuber, l'entoura de ses bras et lui mordilla l'oreille avant de redescendre un peu vers son cou et de s'éloigner pour capturer ses lèvre, l'entrainant dans un dernier baiser sauvage (Mathieu lui avait avoué les trouver merveilleux) qu'il brisa uniquement pour lui apposer un suçon sur l'épaule. Un léger ronflement indiqua que Mathieu s'était endormi. Le Patron posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son créateur où il s'endormi.

Au réveil du Patron le lendemain matin Mathieu n'était déjà plus là, descendant dans la cuisine il le trouva attablé avec tout le reste de la troupe -excepté le Hippie qui tripait encore sur le canapé- et ne se gêna pas pour s'approcher, se pencher et l'embrasser langoureusement sous le regard choqué des autres. Il se prépara son fameux café à la vodka, se retourna, tasse à la main, en prit une gorgée avant de dire d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

''Au fait gamin merci pour hier, tu reviens quand tu veux''

Mathieu acquiesça, cachant sa rougeur en prenant une longue gorgée de café. Lui qui pensait que ça resterait entre eux. Raté. Tant qu'Antoine ne finissait pas au courant tout irai bien. Peut-être. Mais cette proposition du Patron était tentante.

* * *

**Voilà ! En réalité je suis restée éveillée jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour finir mais j'ai eu la flemme de poster, donc vous avez la suite maintenant ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une review pour me récompenser de mon dur labeur ?**


End file.
